Twisted Engine
by Yami Yugi Chan Returns
Summary: *This story contains disturbing content.* Yes Noa x Seto, Sci-Fi Horror and at last Noa begins his plot to capture Seto Kaiba, using his brand new body....... R&R Please!!!! ;.; I need Reviews to carry onnnn!
1. The beginning

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twisted Engine 

__

"It's time to Wake Up!"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me ;.; *Sigh* I wish I were rich and could own it and stop 4 Kids from cutting it up in to dub. But oh well! I bet you all thought I died no? Well I admit I did neglect the FF Net for a looong while but I come back with a rather disturbing Yaoi…..

****

THE FOLLOWING FAN FICTION IS A YAOI! THIS MEANS IT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL YOU LITTLE KIDS WHO COMPLAINED ABOUT IT! SO DO NOT READ IT IF YOU ARE BELOW AGE!

(It's not rated R for fun ya know?!) 

__

Ahem! Sorry but it annoys me that I lost the reviews from Sands of Time…. Anyway! This is a very strange? (I think that's the right word) pairing. It's also one that I'm sure will raise "Issues" later, but I've thought and planned hard about how to portray this one. So. Let's see what we think…..

************************** On to the Ficcie! ****************************

__

The air was fragrant. Sweet like a lush garden or an exotic fruit. The perfumes floated over the brilliant greens of the jungle. Waxy leaves glittered with diamond drops of dew, sparkling like teardrops.

Birds serenaded the air with a sweet sonnet, tranquillity in its purest, most beauteous form. A figure rises from an elegant bed double bed of white silks and plush feather pillows, eyes slowly open and a lithe body rises like the opening of a flower. A gentle yawn passes briefly from half-parted lips then the slap of bare feet, echoing against marble floors of white with dapples of light grey. A hand reaches out and cups the light powder white net curtains, parting them like a book being opened. The figure stares out over the jungle –_His_– jungle. Like everything around him, it was his own. A slight smirk curled on full pink lips then he gripped a sliver handle bar, pulling open a door and walking out on to a balcony.

Arms stretched rigged, like tree trunks, then lowered the form moved to the railing and looked out with awoken eyes. The sky was a wonderful baby blue, clouds were white and fluffy like they ought to be. He then looked to the rich vermilion and pine greens of the jungle shrubs, the rich rainbow of dazzling flowers so many colours maroon, Orchid purple, pale rose and deep red of raspberries, fruits with a deep sweet perfume hung around his balcony, popping out of the green like stars in a dark sky. He reached a hand out for one of the plump, rich fruits, the scent of succulent sweet passion fruit and the sight of the wonderful violet skin, he desire that particular fruit. But. His hand passed right through it, watching it distort like smoke, before reforming. An illusion. Like everything he surrounded himself with, a beautiful, pleasing illusion. Pearl white teeth clenched in to a growl, he stalked back inside, tipping over elegant mother of pearl statues, fake as the fruit, but given –_no_– '**Blessed**' with form by him. He smirked to the sickening '_Scrunch_' they made upon impact with the floor, he looked at the cracked faces. Tears engraved in vein like networks. 

He walked downstairs to an equally false and equally '_Blessed_' kitchen. He sat at one of the jet-black sides and swung his legs on the high chair. 

"S-Sir" whimpered a voice from behind him

"Yes?" Was the firm, icy response.

"W-We…… are nearly complete, sir." 

"You mean to tell me… we hadn't finished yet?!" he bellowed, fist tightening in to a bunched fist. 

The voice whimpered loudly, flinching back obviously terrified "I-I am sorry sir." 

The figure turned and smirked, looking down to the flinched child of 10 years old, huddled on his knees like a scolded dog "Humph" he snorted, his eyes narrowed. Eyes, normally bright, now a browning amber colour in slits, glaring at the child "I expect results, Mokuba!"

The child yelped and nodded, backing off slowly before breaking in to a scamper "Y-Yes sir!"

The figure laughed then walked out to enjoy his "heaven". 

_The coffee machine hummed loudly_. Spewing out strong, thick black Java in to a china cup. A hand slid round it and lifted it, taking a sip, Seto groaned. It was only 10 am and he needed coffee. Sluggishly he returned to his seat, plopping down in to it like a sack. His fingers settled back on to the keyboard of his laptop and he began to write, yet another document. It was unlikely anyone would read it he mentally grumbled to himself and rubbed his forehead. Time shifted slowly like heavy weights. 

Finally the neon red clock settled on 6:00pm and Seto could take no more, sometimes he envied those people "slackers" that was what they were called, right? Yeah. Those people that didn't worry or "stress" themselves by "Over-working". Yes on occasion he did envy them, he knew inside he worked _too hard_ but that was how his life was. He would never be able to "slack off". He sighed '_IT_' was too deep in his mind, that will to work and WORK HARD at everything, to be the best. If only he'd never met that man…. Maybe he'd be different? Possibly more open? He rigorously shook his head, enough 5-minute musing. Mokuba would be starving by now. He picked up his sleeveless white trench coat and slid it on, grabbed his brief case and moved to the lift.

Down to his limo he went, climbing in and nodding a "good evening" to the driver, who nodded back in turn and started the car…

__

The evenings were slow; Lazy in the jungle. The light left and gave way to a lingering twilight, stars sparkled brightly like crystals, he sat in a dimmed living room a large leopard draped at his feet, asleep. He sneered at the cat and threw a mouse on to the floor, the underfed leopard instantly opened its eyes and rose on its scrawny body, bone obvious through the sandy yellow and black spotted coat. The man enjoyed watching a cat play with a mouse, ironically it reminded him of himself, it was all he would thus allow the leopard to eat, a pathetic diet for a big cat and one that was subject to the mans whim. The leopard had quickly learned that the better the games it played with the mouse, the more he got. The figure watched as the mouse sniffed the air, whiskers busily twitching. Suddenly a paw came down with a light '_Whhmph_' on top of the mouse. Then lifted, pulling the mouse up by its pink, wormy tail. The mouse struggled and wriggled, squeaking loudly. 

The man laughed loudly, an empty sound as hollow as a dead oak, a wild 'unhinged' laugh. He did so enjoy the games of a cat and a mouse, it kind of reminded him of when he watched Tom and Jerry, but then his father banned him from it saying "It's senseless, nothing but a pathetic drawing." along with "Besides the cat never winds, you, like all business men are a cat. You strive to win and play with your victim." He had nodded his head slowly to his father, feeling a strange pang at such memories. 

Eyes darkened in to brown amber again and he rose from the leather chair with a growl, forgetting about the 'entertainment' and stalking up to his room. 

"Soon." He hissed to himself, his voice sounded strange to himself, it felt distorted did he really sound like that? Or was it this accursed illusion? More messing with him? He didn't know anymore. An illusion becomes the truth if you live in it too long…..

He scowled again and walked out to sit on the marble balcony, watching a pair of bright, beautiful birds dancing in the sky, flying in an exquisite pattern, their long tails flittering after them. He reached out, the birds came to him, everything did as he willed it to here he was the master and the world around him the servant. He smirked, the bird tweeted softly to him, bright green, red and white feathers were glossy and silken to his touch. He gently ran delicate fingers over the wing feathers, before pulling the wing clean off, blood trickled down his pale milky white hand, on to his suit. He tsked, the bird made a straggled squawk shivering wildly in the tight grip. Then the man clenched harder, watching satisfied as the bird burst in feathers and blood, he shook the goo off and walked back inside, laughing while the other bird mourned its friends passing……..

__

The lights of the city passed like streaks of paint on a canvas. Seto watched them, stifling a yawn the smooth ride made him lazy, he settled in to a warm dumb state. Watching the world swish past him. 

__

Life was finally getting calm for him and his brother……

****

End of Chapter 1

I AM NOT DEAD!!!!

BUT! Do I still have the "Streak?" the "Stuff?" or "Something?" Ummm sorry! It's just I'm not sure how my writing is now so Send me reviews, inspire me to reveal who that freaky bird killer issss! Mwuaahahahah (And people I told DON'T SPOIL IT ;.; Pwease!?) 

Well REVIEWWWWWWWW Let YYC live again!! ^^;;;;

CIAO!!!!

~*YYC*~ 


	2. The Ultimate Life

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twisted Engine 

__

"It's time to Wake Up!"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, it's is copyrighted and owned by people like Konami and other such profiteers, I make no money from these fictions, no matter how hard I may work on them instead of homework ^^;;;; So! No suing me, I own nothing that could possibly benefit your life unless you are eager for my brain? Or my BEWD action figure? 

Well! I wasn't sure if this would be any good or not, but some friends who read it persuaded me to inflict the 2nd chapter on everyone, I'm not sure, you may all find out who the sadistic Bird Killer is…. There is no guarantee ^^;; lol 

;.; NNUUUUUU MY MUFFIN IS HOSTAGEEEE!!! WAAAAA I'll work! I'll work! ***Types***

*******************************On to da ficcie!********************************

__

"….OTHER!! BIG BROTHER!!" A shout pierced the warm silence, Seto almost yelped in shock, looking up, Mokuba grinned broadly

"Mokuba…" groaned Seto as his brother grabbed him and pulled him up from the leather seat.

"I'm hungry, can we order Chinese? I fancy so Lo mein" Mokuba happily pulled his brother, who felt like rigid Jell-O, towards the house. 

Seto followed, too tired to protest and too fuzzy to walk by himself "Okay…" he mumbled softly Mokuba pulled him inside and closed the door with a firm slam.

__

He was staring up at the ceiling, at a pattern in white plaster. Almost everything in his jungle paradise home was white, he wasn't even sure where it came from but it was calming, the silk sheets were now smeared with bird blood and a few bright feathers but he didn't care. The other bird was now singing a song like a requiem, he looked at the bird, it was a Quetzal Bird, the ones from his storybook. He blinked did he still have that old thing? Yes he mused to himself, he must have, the Illustrated Book Of Myths. In it his favourite story was the Aztec one about _The Plumed Serpent –Quetzalcoatl–_ Aztecs.. he'd done them briefly at school hadn't he? Yes he remembered making some Aztec food, _Tortillas_, and reading those fact books. His favourite in the Theology of Aztecs had been _Tezcatlipoca_ "Smoking Mirror" the God of Warriors, Thunderbolts and the Night sky. He was a villain, he tricked his brother, he was cunning and evil he made his brother kill himself after he done terrible things under the influence of alcohol. He also liked Shiva, the Destroyer and any Gods or Goddesses that were evil interested him, like Lilith suddenly he laughed loudly again, why was he thinking of Gods? Surely he was proof that they were not _Real_. He snickered to himself like he had told an amusing joke. He thought back to when he had access to paper books, he wasn't like _this_ then. He was sane? He snorted at himself, even he questioned his own mind frame. How sad. 

Finally his eyes drooped, lashes feeling heavy as he yawned loudly, things better have been finished by the time he was awake… or else there would be trouble for all those fools that served him.

__

"Mmmmmmm" Mokuba hungrily sniffed the food as Seto took the hot bright take-away trays from their white bag and tried to read the hurried numbers on the boxes.

"Uhhh I think this is yours?" he frowned at what looked like a big S and a 6 maybe crossed with a 7 too?

Mokuba looked and nodded "Yup!"

Seto shook his head, that boy had a knack for cryptic writing and deciphering it "Okay…" He stared at another box then let Mokuba sort them out. Seto wondered why he felt so stiff and so tired, but then he knew that Mokuba would happily give him the "now mister you work too hard" lecture, he chuckled softly, Mokuba would be a great Grandpa.

Mokuba finally had all the food laid out ready on plates, he then ran to grab the sodas and carried them in to his spaced out brother "Ni-Sama? Are you sure that you are going to eat that food and not sleep in it?" 

Seto looked up and shook his head "Oh sorry lil man, I'm just shattered. I'll eat then I'll go to bed okay?" 

Mokuba gave his brother a worried glance then nodded "If you're sure you can keep your eyes open long enough?" 

Seto snorted at his brother and ruffled his head "Hey you. I'm not a zombie you know."

"Coulda fooled me big brother"

Seto laughed slightly "That bad?" Mokuba nodded "Thanks." 

__

Dreams were uneventful, repetitive the same nightmare he was happy enough, until it hit it was a shock the sudden impact, he could even remember the pain and the shrill shriek he made as he flew, he could see red, blood dripped down his forehead. He landed with a heavy 'crumple' then-- He bolted up panting, he looked around, the nightmare again his fate. The death he suffered. He gripped the silk sheets, watching it tear as he brought his nails down it. He flopped back down and panted. These dreams.. no memories painful mad memories that hurt, hurt him so bad that image of blood, before he passed in to whiteness only to come back. Well not in body. In mind only. A piece of computer '_data_' a '_brain_' he snorted at himself he was like some freaky science fiction monster "Made on the Net!!!" sounded like a cheep movie caption. He couldn't help but sneer was that all he was? A monster? No. He was more! He was a _God_ he was wonderful! Brilliant! _A genius!_ He would show them and most of all he would show HIM that … that thing would pay he settled back down, dreams focused now on his revenge. He smirked as he drifted to his dreaming. 

Seto flopped on his bed, face first, just barley managing to slip on some pyjamas he sighed and closed his eyes, sleep creeping over him like a warm wave, he snuggled in to his covers and drifted off in to the embrace of sleep.

__

Wwwwhhhhzzzzzzzzzzzzz he didn't notice the whining buzz overhead, nor the blur of fast beating wings. Something settled on the nape of his neck, little metal legs clung like a claw, a metal head shifted from side to side with strange whinny sounds. Then the head bent down and pricked the skin of Seto's neck, a few small drops of crimson blood slid down his neck on to the pillow.

The metal claw like feet released their hold and the wings whined to life again then there was silence once more, like a black cloak around Seto as he slept, blissfully unaware of what just happened.

__

"Sirs, the XV2 is back." Whispered a voice to a group of men who sat with crystal brandy glasses and laughed about their evil ideas, exchanged bets on who was better and on the latest plan of their "leader"

"Oh is it?" Spoke up one, smirking "Wonderful, we can begin tomorrow morning, be sure to get that digital slave we gave the master to tell him. He will be pleased!" All cheer and raise their glasses together with a resounding, harmonious '_Cling_'.

Night passed in to day, another day in paradise, he snorted it was easy to forget that this was a '_lucky_' break for him to be given an entire space to make his, he sneered, the man that gave him it then abandoned him. But that was okay. From what he could tell that treacherous snake got his! He sneered, some man he had been, promised him it all then abandoned him for that… that THING he shredded a pillow until feathers spewed like snow. He snarled, how dare he do that! Forget about him! Some might call him insane, the way he clung to hate. Well. If wanting revenge on pathetic mortals mean you were insane, then yes he was. 

He snorted, how sad did he sound? All he did was laugh to himself and have conversations in his mind, then again a life in '_cyberspace_' would do that he guessed. Silently he moves down to the kitchen and waits for his Digital Slaves report. Finally the little boy scampered over and instantly got on his knees, as he was ordered.

"S-Sir"

"Yes Mokuba?" He looked at the boy, a flawless copy of the "real-life" one, same wild black mane, same eyes, same voice it was a perfect rendering. 

"They… They told me to tell you, the XV2 returned last night" 

"It did?"

"Yes"

A smirk curled on his lips again, amber eyes now a bright ember-y colour "Perfect. Tell them they better have results soon. I want my plans performed soon!" 

"A-At once" The boy ran off

The man laughed again, wild, 'Insane' it echoed through the lonely house like a demonic cackle he sneered and walked out in to the jungle "Soon Seto Kaiba. Soon." He then wandered on…

__

Seto awoke late "OH SHIT!" he cursed. Scrambling out of bed he hurried to get dressed and downstairs, he grabbed some toast "See ya later lil brother"

"Bye bye Ni-Sama" Mokuba called as he sipped his juice

Seto jumped in to his car and drove off high speed to the office, he hated being late, it was the worst thing next to a 5-hour conference. He hurried up to his office and grabbed some coffee before settling before his laptop once more, watching the bright blue Seto Kaiba logo pop up he stretched, that had been a rush out of the house, he didn't even take time to yawn. 

His fingers moved over the sleek shiny keys of the keyboard, typing up more work, slowly hunching in to a state of busy concentration. 

It got to about 12pm and Seto was just saving up to go get some lunch he closed down the file and shut down the computer, but as it said 'You are now logging out' he could hear a twisted, maniacal laugh in the background, distant like it was in another world entirely but clear enough to tingle his ear. He shuddered, it was scary, the laughter was arrogant, young, sounding like it came from a high-pitch child that had not had his voice broken. He shrugged it, maybe it was an internet fuck up? 

__

"Mwahahahahahaa. Fool Seto!" the man laughed softer now, it would all slot in to place… soon He walked back in to the house and went to a study, sitting in a leather chair and waving his hand in front of a wall, watching the white wall slide back to reveal a screen. The man put his hand in to the wall and the screen came on, as he thought the screen typed his thoughts, as he desired knowledge the screen provided it, he controlled the fastest information highway on the globe. It had taken him a while but he had finally managed to immerse himself in the Internet, he now had access to whatever he wanted, he could find whatever he wanted, it was all his. He laughed again and ran over his plans once more, perfect, not even that fool Seto Kaiba would come out of this one! 

He stretched and then laid back, thinking, musing and laughing, it was too easy it was perfect he would get revenge! On him and the world, those foolish mortals, none of them deserved to live! None of them! 

__

I am the ultimate Life a flawless existence

Nothing is unpredictable to me

Nothing can surprise me

I am the mysteries of the world

I can tell it by cold eyes

I am the warrior 

It's my way to go

He rose after a few hours, his servants promised that by the next afternoon he would be ready and it was a time worth waiting for. He smirked darkly, going to amuse himself with the leopard once more….

__

Give me your huge potential 

With your fluid motion

Just

Tell me the truth 

Are you really the Ultimate Life?

Just

Finally night came once more, the man slid in to his silken sheets, bird blood now gone like it had never existed, his dreams that night were not of the day a car claimed his mortal body, that weak cage of skin and bone. It gave up on him just like everything else but he didn't blame his body, he blamed that man. How dare he favour Seto Kaiba! Over him! How dare he!? He calmed back down, his dreams were soothing, he was dreaming of his revenge. 

__

Nothing is unpredictable to me

Oh nothing can surprise me

I am the mysteries of the world

I can tell it by their cold eyes 

Seto slept deeply in his dreams. It felt nice, his rest, almost surreal, his head was light and seemed to float on each idea that brushed past in his dreams. It was comforting, to live a quiet life. But. His dreams took a stranger, more macabre turn as the laughter returned that arrogant snickering, deep in his mind. Like it were embedded there. In his dreams nothing was safe. No where was safe. It was hard to see, hard to make out the threat. He choked as he tossed, finally shaking awake with a start, eyes wide. He hated dreams most of all…

__

Just move

It's the time

Just move

It's the time for you

Just move 

It's the time for you

Just move 

It's the time for you

****

End of Chapter 2

;.; *sniffle* please review! I NEED REVIEWSSSSS!! Come on guys! Pleaseeeee! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! ;.; WAAAAA!!

Ohh! The song I used towards the end is called: The Supernatural

Ciao!

~*YYC*~

"Need…. Reviews.. to… live…." 


	3. Metal Nightmares in a human skin

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twisted Engine 

__

"It's time to Wake Up!"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, it is never going to be mine and if it were then we'd get the anime right from Japan and not 4 Kids XP

No suing me, though it might seem fun, you'd only wind up with huge lawyer bills and an empty Fanta bottle (Zesty Berry Flavour) for your troubles. XD

Okay! From people who have read this and people I have spoke to, I can see we are all very confused, SO! YYC will make it better! After this chapter I will take a break from writing the next chapter and write an "info page" on the other character in this Yaoi. Those of you that do know who "HE" is might be a little confused on how I'm using him in this story, that will also be explained.

So if you're having trouble seeing where I'm coming from (Which is part of the character's portrayal I might add) then check out the **INFORMATION PAGE** coming up after this chapter ;) I'll tell you everything I know and how I'm using it to fit this character in to my story!!

Well! Now that is cleared up there's only one thing to say! 

Yami: It's time to duel?

YYC: - NO!

******************************On to Da Ficcie!********************************

__

Lightning danced in the sky like a stallion, charging over thick black clouds. Rain pelted the windows softly, like nails lightly tapping, thunder echoed like a distant horn. But it was a _cosy _little storm and one that made Seto Kaiba feel almost at peace in he couldn't sleep, not now, not after that dream. He sat, sheets draped and twisted around his legs, his breathing soft in the black silence of his bedroom. It felt strange almost eerie in his room the silence was like a winding buzz in his ears, blood rushed, he closed his eyes and softly groaned the world felt heavy all around him maybe he was starting to feel tired once again? He went to lay back down, feeling the pillow move under him as he wriggled back down but as his eyes closed it flashed back in to his mind. The _blackness_ sweeping that feeling of running with nowhere to go, _trapped_ his eyes snapped back open instantly his body tensed. He resumed sitting and rubbed his forehead, he couldn't go on, not like this these dreams would ruin everything if he let them. A lack of sleep for him was like asking for trouble, he couldn't afford it, he walked to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom and took two sleeping pills, if that didn't kick him in to sleep then nothing would. He laid back on the bed his head swimming, dizzy, maybe those pills were a little _too_ good? He didn't care and happily settled in to a warm doze. 

__

Sitting in a black leather armchair he looked out at the sky, a black sky, clouds thickly hung like masses of cotton wool. He sat there, brooding, some might have called it sulking but he didn't care what "some" might say. He closed his eyes slightly, willing them to change colour, to their normal old colour, it had reminded him much of that bastard Seto Kaiba but then he realised they were really the same age and that so they were as much his eye colour as that bastard. He wanted his results, he wanted to see that his plan was going under way he had to know that soon Seto Kaiba would suffer at the hands of a _REAL Kaiba!_ That would be his greatest achievement, his eyes turned to their normal deep blue, a perfect mirroring of Seto's own blue his hair was different to Seto's, Jade green in the light of dusk and more sea green in the brilliance of the sun. Though in his virtual paradise he was but of 12 Years old, mentally he was 17 now and once he was out of this elaborate cage of the mind he would be in a body more suited to his age. More suited to revenge. Seto would suffer. There was no other justice that would be as sweet he smirked to himself and looked in a mirror, full body, a hologram stared back at him, in his perfect white Chinese suit with it's gold embroidery and it's silken fabric. Yes. He spoilt himself. No father to do it for him so he had to just go out and indulge in his own desires. Of course. It wasn't enough to just think and let something false appear it may have felt as real as it would in "_their world_" but it wasn't. This was his mind, playing a trick or more living a lie with him. He was immersed in his own little universe, left to rot like a piece of neglected meat what made this fact all the more twisted was that his own father left him, sunk him. Like he was some… some disgrace. He didn't think he was _that_ bad surely? Yes he did want to wipe out all of mankind and start over and yes he was as good. No. _Better_ than God. But that didn't make him a disgrace, did it? He snorted once more at his musings, like it mattered but all he had now was his musings. No one came to talk to him any longer. Not unless it was that Digital Slave who only knew about 5 sentences "Yes Sir" "Sorry Sir" "Hello Sir" "May I help you Sir?" "What is your wish Sir?" he puffed. How boring this world was. How simplistic and boring he yearned to be out there out in the "_mortal realm_" sometimes he took pictures from websites had a look. At the latest place to go "sun" yourself or the best place to ski and bungee. Sure he didn't give a flying fuck about that kind of stuff but still it was the images, the sights he could almost smell things and touch things it was so close. But yet. It was also so far. There was a song like that, wasn't there? So close and yet so far from Paradise. Yes. He remembered his mother listened to that. Strange. He could remember little things, almost stupid little things, he snorted why did such little things matter in his life? _It's the little things that make up life my little Love _his mother had told him, smiling sweetly, like a sunbeam. Her hair he could remember her hair. Long, a rich honey golden colour, it often made him wonder how he wound up with the hair he did have? His father used to laugh at him and say he had used bright green paint on himself. He had tears to cry then, when his father put him down, made him feel smaller than the little buttons on his suit. He remembered when his father would make him sit with him and his business colleagues and he would laugh about his son in front of them. What he remembered most about such meetings was fumbling and toying with the shinny gold buttons on his navy suit, he had to wear navy in the meetings, he couldn't stick out any more with a white suit than he already did with his hair. Or that's what father said. 

He remembered times when he would just bury himself in his mothers arms and weep until he trembled and made long jerky breaths, eyes puffy, rimmed red and nose dribbling. He hated that side, the weak tearful him, that's why he got rid of it. It died in that cage of flesh like his soul and his conscience. He could hear his mother's words.. _My lovely little Noa. You should never take your fathers words to heart. I love you my little one._ … Noa… yes that's what they called him, when he was alive "Noa" he whispered softly, rolling it off his tongue, like it were some foreign language that he had never seen before but was reading from some kind of Phonetic text. "Noa." He mused again, like a child getting the hang of ridding a bike. Sounded weird to his ears, his voice, his name it was strange and out of place in his world of white silence. All of it was alien from him he closed his eyes and barked a laugh why should it matter? It hadn't for years, 4 to be exact. 

__

He noticed it in the morning. Seto rose an eyebrow; his whole board of Executives were being so … "nice" it freaked him out. Normally they did everything with a scowl but today they seemed dare he jinx it _happy?_ To help? He shivered inside it just stank of a rat, something had to be wrong here, why the hell were those old men still working for him anyway? He hadn't had the time recently to fire them, now might be a good time he decided to himself as he sat in a conference with them the _Big Five_. Old men, skin dry and old, worn like desert floors, cracked and desperate to escape more weathering. He could see dark bags under their eyes; they had been working long and tirelessly all their lives. Like his "_father_" had told him to be, work hard, there is no time for rest and that games were stupid. He closed his eyes, something inside him flinched. _No_. He would not relive it.. not again he wanted to leave the past behind him he didn't even believe in looking at the past, eyes always ahead, looking back was for people who regretted. Did he regret? No. He couldn't. He would have too many regrets if he did so stopped himself, he would have none. "Kaiba-San?" murmured one of the deep gruff voices of the executives. Seto looked up with deep blue eyes that were lost in his own musings but now were turned back to the work at hand The meeting was long, dull and in the end it wound up to be absolutely worthless to everyone, none of the _Big Five _ could make up their minds as to what they should focus on. So eventually Seto rose, informing the group that they were "Wasting his time" and that "He had FAR more important things to be doing." Like Mokuba's school trip arrangements and work that was far more productive than bantering back and forth about _model design _or _input specification_ etc. He rose rigid from sitting in a bored slouch for a few hours, turning sharply to the door and opening it, he turned his icy glare back to the Five and growled "I expect a decision to have been made today and I expect RESULTS soon." He then turned and left, the door slammed with a loud _'THWACK'_ the five flinched.

"Spoilt brat."

"Yes. He is indeed. He will get what he deserves." There was a grunt and nod from the group; it was true they felt humiliated. Degraded. A _mere_ CHILD of 17 had managed to totally and utterly outsmart all of them, on more than one subject and several occasions. In business deals. In their own cleverly orchestrated plans. Even in matters they prided themselves on. It was an offence and insult to be bested in such ways. Another realisation struck, they were most definitely expendable if he was able to cope with everything, an obvious statement but one that like a sudden cut –takes time for the pain to seep like the blood– they sneered. It wasn't like they were going anywhere. Not with their _young master_ in control. He too was 17 now, just as clever as Seto but FAR more dark. He was _evil. Twisted. Scary_. They were scared _yes_ but they were not worried. Noa, though clever and dangerous, was merely _young_ they figured he could be tamed. Maybe even _controlled_ then they would assume total power over the Kaiba Corporation and all of the money and technology there in. They filed out, the plan had to commence soon or else they would lose their prestigious position and with it their _masters_ plan would be gone. They would pay for that. He was locked away, yes, but he had influences and abilities that even they knew to display caution against. 

__

Fingers drum against a smooth mahogany surface. His eyes look down at the dark wood, he looked at all the grooves in the wood, the deep chocolate, near black colouring. It felt silken, smooth like stiff velvet, it ran against his fingers slick over it. Just imagining what it might really feel like. Cool. Hard. Silky. He laughed he only guessed it had been so long his mind was rusty, it was like an opaque memory, glazed and hazed. He could remember how things were in a big scheme but it was those little things… the _important_ things that passed him by. His hand instantly clenched as he thought, how annoying, in his paradise all he could do that was _real_ was think. Even that seemed like a chilling elaborate fantasy. Thinking. Dreaming. Existing. It was all an illusion. A mere yearning. He laughed loudly at himself he was amusing, he couldn't help it he would laugh or he would hurt something, then he laughed harder, wilder, twisted. What was there to hurt? Himself? That was just silly. He would not hurt himself. He would hurt….. _Seto Kaiba_that fool could pay. For what he did. For _his_ pain. He would make sure that he soothed his own raging mind with the pain he would inflict on Seto. He could envision it, hurting him, he could see blood, thick and red on his own hands, Seto's blood. But that. He sneered and muttered "That is too easy."

He rose from the side, fingers trailing slowly from the side of mahogany he then left the room and walked down a dim hallway, even in darkness he could see, even in the pitch black his sight was keener than any _mortal_ he might have been mortal once. But now. He was _more_ he smirked and entered his study "Only a matter of time" he whispered to the air, like it were listening. Like someone cared. Cared? He didn't really give a damn if 'they' cared or not. People. Mortals. Like it ever mattered what ordinary people felt. Thought. Wished for. They never changed much. It was the clever few. The insane few. The powerful few, they made the choices "Live by example" he could hear his fathers voice "Learn from the strong." "Be like the strong." He was strong. He knew he was, he smirked to himself, Seto would pay.

__

The day passed on, like a sweep of a cloak. Seto was ready to leave; he stalked down to the conference room and looked at the group of stiff old businessmen. His Blue Eyes spoke before he even needed to part his lips they knew exactly what he would say, even as he said it in a soft voice "I expect your answer or you're all fired." 

They outlined their proposal to him and he nodded in agreement, seeming to like it, working it out in his mind, coming up with pictures, ideas it all seemed to fit. Of course he would need to modify it and tamper with the format to suit him, but at least it was done. He could get on with his work now. He turned sharply on his heel, no thank you gentlemen or I appreciate it, because they should have done it ages ago. They all knew that. But their minds were else where, there was more that was important now than Seto Kaiba and his Corporation because soon it would not be his and this 17 year old Genius would be gone. Forgotten. Scratched from the books, never to be remembered. They smirked. 

Seto returned home and flopped before the TV to watch the News, Mokuba hopped up next to him and gave him a hug, he could see it in his brother's eyes. Seto was tired. He was really pushing himself too far these past few weeks, maybe it was the sudden pull from the magical and mystical? Maybe he needed to occupy himself? But he always worked himself to the bone, Mokuba was sure that one day Seto would be nothing more than a skeleton, still forcing himself to work. He awoke early, left 10 minutes after he woke, and then didn't return until late. Usually 8:00-9:00 PM. It upset Mokuba but he didn't know what to say to his Big Brother. Sure he'd hinted it so many times, picking up on the slight blackness around his brothers' eyes or the way he slouched in his chair, practically using his dinner as a pillow. There were so many opportunities to pick up on, but Seto didn't seem to let these comments even register, they just brushed him by. Mokuba had tried before to say "Stop working so hard Ni-Sama!" but the response he got was "This is all for you little brother, I want to make sure your future is bright. I know you worry but don't. I am fine. I always have and will be.". At first Mokuba had taken it that this over-worked Seto was _his_ fault. But he knew now that Seto never meant it that way.

Seto was now half dozing on the chair, another missed dinner, Mokuba had already eaten, there was always something for him to put in the microwave when he got home and felt hungry. Seto was so good about caring for him. But when it came to Seto's own health. He just neglected himself like feeding fish in a bowl, people just forget to do it, or like calling someone back when they leave a message. It was like his own body was just something to use and not to care for. Mokuba sighed and put a blanket over his now asleep big brother. "… I wish you wouldn't do this…. To yourself Ni-Sama." Mokuba softly whispered as he propped Seto's head with a pillow then turned to Cartoon Network to watch something lighter than the mood he felt now. 

__

It was strange, macabre some might say, horrid, disturbing all those words to describe what mortals could not accepts or understand. Laying on a table of bright cold silver was a body, slightly blue in tint now, cold. The body looked like a broken robot in some sci-fi movie or an episode of ER, connected to machines, wires, cables, charts were stuck to the walls, guidelines of the human body. The figure on the table, totally still, cold frozen, dead was not alone in the room, around this body there were the _Big Five_ all looking down at it, no idea of how it came to be. How it got to them. But they didn't care. It was _perfect_ there was a smirk and nod all round. They looked down on the body; Skin that would have been the pale white-peach of milkweed were it not tinted a light blue, the blue of icy glaciers, the skin however was soft, not old or flaking, not like fishes scales like it should have been, it had been kept frozen for so long now there should have been some form of blemish. Although. It wasn't that actual frozen body. It was the _DNA_ from that froze body, so in fact it was a copy, so it could still be _flawless_. The legs were slender, sleek like cats, torso though young was turning toned slight indents of the skin, markings like a painting accented the forming muscle. The pectorals were those of a young 17 year olds body, so the muscle was scant, this body had yet to be inhabited so there was no weathering, or working on it. The body was a pale hue of cream-y peach, gaunt almost, that is how one would look who had never seen the sun, like a ghost or a vampire from some sordid horror movie. Arms were delicate, long and slender like an adolescence's, but with a few forming patches of tight flesh, a strong sleek body, with a purpose. The face was what most may have called beautiful, the eyes were closed, the skin was pure, without blemish or mark, the chin was a perfect rounded point at the end of the face, it didn't jut out like a bent curving mass, wasn't too pointed and didn't look too round, it was "_accurate_." The cheeks had a slight rounded _charm_ to them, even if the cheek bones were a little high, the nose was slender, almost feminine a thin bridge, with a subtle base. The eyebrows were like a pair of light marks with a pencil, quick, accented with small light Sea Green hairs making the line. Just dipping to the bodies nose, like a sharp triangle of light mint-jade hair, was a fringe. The hair was emphasised, lines, sharp angles, mimicking the hair of another, the hair of Seto Kaiba. 

"Master." There was some brief typing; the Big Five were logging in to a terminal that sat flashing and beeping in a corner, spilling out statistics like topical conversation.

"What?!" was the acid reply, the voice of one impatient to be freed, hungry to return.

"We have completed your body."

"you have?!" the tone was interested now, they could almost feel him cocking an eyebrow up in interest. "Well? How is it? Have you made all the necessary scans and checks?"

"Yes Master, we are confident of its design" 

"Good. Then make sure it is up for testing tomorrow, thaw it out this eve"

"Yes sir"

__

Humid and wet, a tropical storm, not because the world around him needed it but just because he felt broody, methodical. Nothing in this world he dreamed needed sustenance, it lived off of him, almost leach like but it was a _pretty_ leach an elaborate intricate amazing leach. So maybe it was allowed to live off him? He smirked; those fools in his business were done making his body, his new 17-year-old body. It had taken them long enough, years of messing about with "format" and "Biological data" he snorted if they had only asked him right away for the answer then Kaiba corp. would have been his long ago. But. Humans are humans. Pride personified, never asking for anything near "help" or "Assistance" not that he cared, that only made crushing them all the more fun and creating a new race all the more important. Mortals were weak. Humans are too "Free" almost "Rebellious" never accepting anything. Arguing every point made. Every idea thrown out. Challenging all that comes before them. An _annoying _trait at best. 

He laughed and stood, they body was ready, with it all his plans this was an awaited event. The moment all his years of twisted anger, violent dreams of revenge and bloody ideals were to come together. He would reshape this world. It would be his world. The world would recognise him as a _saviour_ they would bow to him. _God_. Not just _a_ God but _The_ God. He smirked and walked in to the study again, sitting in a chair similar to a dentist's chair, but covered in wires. Metallic chords snaked from one part of the chair to another, thick, brightly coloured wires, like several umbilical cords moved from the chair to a computer terminal. It was like a futuristic womb. He moved to the chair, sat in it, closing his deep blue eyes he felt cords, like snakes moving to curl around his _illusion of a body_ he only existed in his mind, did that make him solid? He didn't actually know. 

He could feel something, a tingling, electric like white fire it made his head swim, feelings of dizziness and pain seemed to swirl and dance together. A bad combination, then the feeling of leaving, again he had died and left his cage of flesh once. Now he was to be _reborn _was that the right word for this? Reborn? He wasn't been brought back through magic; this was a man-made effort. _Man-made Rebirth._ That was better. He felt like he was floating, not really in his mind, not really part of the world he aimed to enter, he was in between. _Limbo _That was what it was called being between life and death, wasn't it? Or was that between Heaven and Hell? No. That would make Earth itself Limbo.. a fitting title for such a place. But yet not true, for if Earth was limbo then why did those supposed _good_ people have to _Suffer_ there so that was the argument against Earth being limbo. And yet. He believed that it was. After all it was a place that people lingered in it, their voices an echo of the past, still lingering like broken records, like distant howls. _Role Models _that was what he spoke of. Those people that still carried on through earth even if they were rotted and dead in coffins. They lingered like a scent or a sound, an after math. He sneered such thoughts were trivial, whether he was entering Limbo or Hell or Earth or Heaven was irrelevant. He would still achieve his goals. This feeling was starting to cloud him, the rush of being between mind and body, an experience that truly was _Out of Body _he laughed to himself. Maybe he could write one of those silly books about having a _Religious Out of Body Experience _lots of people claimed they had. How many of them were actually right? How many were hooked on a ton of drugs in a hospital room? – Okay. He needed to stop these half-bait thoughts. They were starting to rot him. The sensation moved on from floating to a feeling of great weight, almost crushing, his chest heaved with fake breaths of shock at the sensation of being pushed down, or was this being pulled? Whatever it was it felt horrid this was another thing to make Seto pay for, the journey to his revenge. He opened his eyes, finally, he had kept them closed what he saw was nothing short of spectacular. Amazing maybe. Blackness for miles, as far as his eyes could gaze, a pitch black and yet. In the midst of all this darkness there was colours, occasional, random swirls of colour. Not normal colours but _unearthly_ colours like twilight blue, colour mortals longed to capture in all their ferocity and yet failed. The kinds of colours that none could capture exactly. Not even memorise, like luminous green, not fluorescent but electric green that kind of green that sparkled with vibrancy. The colours danced, twirling and swirling like animals in flight, graceful pleasurable to watch. 

Suddenly they burst, like an explosion of a star, a great wave of twinkling particles of light the specks of blue and green and deep violet all seemed to collect and swirl in to the blackness, it was then. In that moment. That black turned to whiteness and he felt sick. A feeling. A _real _feeling could he be? Alive? 

The fingers of that once uninhabited body began to twitch, moving, curling, like they were trying to grip. Feeling in those fingers, control the pleasure and powerful rush of control over things as simple as digits on a hand.

He revelled in them, delighted in the feeling of nails on the cold metal of a surgical table top, even the rude brash light that spilt harsh white over him. If he were religious that light may have fooled him to think he was awakening to heaven. But he knew even without opening his eyes where he was.

He was **_alive_**………… he was **_back_**…………..

****

END OF CHAPTER 3

Yeeeeaaahhhhh!!! Chapter 3 is AT LAST complete! Please review!!! I need reviews to carry on, I'm really thinking of scraping it, and yet we are so close to the yaoi! In the next chapter things start to get horror-ish and sci-fi ish!

And at last we see that mad bird killer man is Noa Kaiba! Stay tuned because just as I finish this I am starting work on the "Why Noa?" part of this fiction, so you all understand that this is **NOT** an incest fiction. 

I will repeat this again: 

****

I do not do Incest fiction!!!! This is not an Incest story. So before you read that name "Noa Kaiba" don't assume I'm writing about something incest-full because if you read the NEXT SECTION COMING SOON you will UNDERSTAND OKAY?! Good!!!!!!!

SO! Review to see more of this FUNKY Horror Thriller Sci-fi thingie ma jigger ^-^ Mwaahahhahahahahaaa!

So here is the clue for the day: **REVIEW!!! REVIEW DAMN IT!!!! **

CIAO!

~*YYC*~ 


	4. Noa Biography

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Twisted Engine 

_"It's time to Wake Up!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Noa Biography Page:_

__

NOTE!: This information is what I've gathered from reading some random Biography pages and misc. sources, so if there are a few inaccuracies then I'm sorry!!! 

_Okay! Well here is what I know:_

_Credit goes to SM, who gave me most of the cool background stuff, in a much easier form, if there are bits wrong with it then it's my fault because I interpreted it wrong. Gomen! ^_^;;_

¨ _Noa's stats:_

_Age: Living = 12  Since Deceased= 16_

_Family: _

_Gozaburo Kaiba (Father)  Seto Kaiba (Brother in law/adopted brother) Mokuba Kaiba (Brother in law/adopted brother) _

(The Noa story, as YYC knows it, this is the "factual" stuff on Noa.)  
  
Gozaburo's son, Noa Kaiba, died at age 12, he was hit by a truck and his memory, his mind, was sealed in to a ball memory thing inside a Super Computer where he was to grow up mentally while Gozaburo brought up a body for him to later inhabit. (This body is Seto Kaiba)   
The reason Seto is picked is the striking likeness to Noa, this makes the take-over easier (for some reason) and basically that is why Seto is abused as a child and trained so hard to be cold and strong. So that later Noa could have his body.  
  
_(Note: Seto and Noa are the same Age, have similar blue eyes and similar hair styling. They look like brothers but are only related via their last name. No blood or love in it for either.)_   
  
But.  
  
Things in this ideal go horribly wrong. For Noa. He started to go insane, who wouldn't? Being JUST a computer memory? This makes him come up with some crazy ideas like that humans are stupid and that a new era needs to come in to being with a smarter race, he also thinks he is a God. He wants to use Kaiba Corp. to make military weapons like his dad. But. Gozaburo is an evil tycoon but he did not share his son's ideas of destroying all humans in a mass genocide and so he sunk his son's computer thing in a high-tech ship thing under the sea, leaving it there to rot.   
  
Noa becomes even more vengeful, because Gozaburo turns to Seto and brings him up as his son instead of Noa. Noa finds out about Seto via surfing inside the web, literally. He learns all about Seto's deck, his strategy and from this Noa decides to beat the World Champ (Pride and Kaiba Corp. On the line)   
So Noa wants revenge, on Seto. Thus this is how the Noa arc started.  
  
Noa Kaiba attacks Seto in the worst way! He hypnotises Mokuba in to believing that Seto used him and that Noa was his "big Brother"   
Poor Seto! He calls the Blue Eyes during his duel with Noa and makes Mokuba remember with the famous dragon. Seto is then forced to lose and is turned to stone, unable to hold his little brother ;.; Poor Mokuba was crying! (Poor thing.) 

After this things get hazy, I can't find a good interpretation for what happened but I do know however that after the brothers are turned to stone Yami Yugi comes in to save the day for the Kaiba family. 

Okay! Well that's the facts, do not delete this page because it explains the things I've been asked from people and is part of my stories informative background. I know it isn't "Fan Fiction" however it does aid your understanding. Thank you.

~*YYC*~

***********************************************************************************

_Noa: My version_.

Okay! Here is where I'll be explaining MY version of Noa. I know it's a little OOC when compared to the _actual_ Noa but I don't care. 

**Okay: **

****

FIRST (and most important) POINT: _NOA AND SETO ARE ONLY RELATED BY NAME! _ (So they aren't doing anything Incest-full it's only a name that means they are related, no blood, no genes nothing!) 

ALSO! Noa is 17 as is Seto! They are thus "young adults" (I know by homosexual laws they aren't 'legal' to have sex but like anyone else listens. Yami x Seto could be considered Illegal but what the hey!) 

_Second Point_: The Battle between Seto and Noa hasn't happened, this is like an alternate universe version. So basically Seto doesn't actually know Noa, but he will find out about him.

Third Point: Noa has a fake body, this also enforces the idea that whatever Seto and Noa do is not illegal because after all they aren't actually related by body or blood. (In any shape or form)

Fourth Point: THIS IS NOT AN INCEST FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fifth point: NOA X SETO IS OKAY, THEY ARE ACTUALLY THE SAME AGE!  
  


Sixth Point: I STATE THIS NOW! YAOI IS THE JAPANESE WORD FOR GAY SEX! DO NOT READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT! ^_^ thank you. 

Seventh Point: XD I am evil, I know and I also know I'm a pervert but oh well! But! Be warned now: Things will be turning DARK and graphical!!!!!!! VERY GRAPHICAL!!!!

***************************************************************************

Q &A 

****

Now! Here is a brief Q& A (After all I was getting the same Questions over and over):

"You are SO perverted! Do you know that you perverted *****!?"

Yes! I am aware of this! ^_^ But hey ho! I stand by my point, if you dislike Yaoi, Gore or weird ideas then WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY STORY WORK!?

_^_^ I like my writing work and if you don't then you are entitled to your ideas and feelings. Don't flame me however I feel very strongly about the point that; IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T FLAME!_

_Thank you._

"Why in the HELL are you doing Noa x Seto!? It's sick and besides it's Incestral!!!!!"

? Is incestral a word? I dunno! Oh well! I've already said that this fiction is not Incest-full I do not like Incest or Paedophilia I've never liked either. That's why I explain how Noa is not related to Seto in anyway! 

_And I'm doing Noa x Seto because I like the idea. It was a dream I had and it wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it. I won't be blamed if you read!!_

"Uhhh m'kay. This is wiggy."

^_^ Why thank you!

***************************************************************************

_Okay! There you go! Noa and Seto explained! It might not make any sense to any one but hey! ^_^ I hope it explains something for some people! ^_^_

_Thanks for reading._

_And remember: DO NOT DELETE THIS._

_It is part of my fiction, it explains stuff for people who don't understand or know about Noa. I admit that most won't have heard of Noa, but I hope this explains everything! ^_~_

_CIAO!_

_~*YYC*~_

_"^_^ I AM RANDOM!"_

_Oh! Note: If you need more information then E-Mail me at yami_yugi_chan@yahoo.co.uk_

_^_^ Thanks._


	5. Awakening in White

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Twisted Engine 

_"It's time to Wake Up!"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine! I don't pretend to own it, I only dream I did. XD If I did then I'd be rich, happy and filling the programme with Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! ^_^ Can we tell I'm Yaoi mad? Mwaaa!!

Noa's character is a tad OOC, I admit, but hey! Who minds? He's not random he's just a little crazy! ^_^

So! We know who Bird Killer is at last! Mwaahahahaha indeed it's Noa-chan! ^_^ If you bothered to read the Info-page then you'll know this isn't Paedophilic fiction, and it isn't Incest-full, so don't flame me with claims of paedophilia and Incest because I've justified it (to my own satisfaction.) any questions then e-mail me at: yami_yugi_chan@yahoo.co.uk ^_^ thank you.

Warning: This chapter contains "taboo" scenes of nudity and "yaoi" content. Do not look if you can't take it.

Now! Only one thing left to say other than!!!!

*****************************On to the ficcie!!**************************

He sat up, feeling the cord of his spine moving to support the motion, it was enthralling and new to him now. Yes. He had sat in the illusion but it was his memories of sitting down, opaque memories, it was amazing to experience them once more. He looked down at his hands, nimble slender digits that he stared at curiously, they were magnificent he watched them move as he willed them to move, watching them move, curling and bending he smiled softly. They were pale and perfect, he stroked one hand with the other, tracing the slender fingers feeling the smooth silk and the folds of skin where the joints met. He then looked up at the _big Five_ his eyes of blue glittered in the harsh white light of the headlamp. He then gazed up to the bulbs of bright luminous white, how they glowed, like nothing he had seen before. Or that he remembered. He felt his eyes ache, the light hurt, he turned his head away and rubbed his eyes he then looked at them again "What? You're still here?" he murmured in a voice that was even more alien than the one he remembered having in his mind.

"Yes. Sir. How do you feel?" They looked somewhat bothered, about their charge and link to the corporation name. 

A single sea-green eyebrow arched up "How do I feel?" he frowned, how did he feel? He didn't even know how to describe that, he'd just returned from _death_ or more _technical death_ like he knew how to describe the feelings he felt. His head was swimming. No. It was sinking. No. It was floating. There was no way to describe it, no way that made any sense. "… Silly question." He growled lowly, eyes now slightly a blaze, these _humans._ They were foolish. All the more reason for him to start plans for their demise and the birth of a brand new intelligent race. Humans were expendable and had lack of conformity he snickered to himself, the businessmen in their tight dark suits all murmured among themselves, he was obviously crazy. So dark it was almost scary. Noa looked at them "You're still here?!" he growled then his voice turned from a young tenor in to a snarl "Get out. I need time to myself." The businessmen looked surprised, they had not expected to be told in such harsh words, especially from some child. However they held the ill-words in their throat and grudgingly left the 17 year old _android _to his dealings. That was what he was. An android. Fake and unreal. Different from humans and yet so similar that there was very little to differentiate the two _races_. Their hard shoes, black and glossy a sheen like beetle shells, made hard clomps on the floor as they shuffled out in single-file. Leaving Noa alone.

The boy grinned to himself then slid off the ice-silver of the metal table top, it felt strange after so long so out of place, skin and the ability to feel skin on hard surfaces. He stifled a yelp of surprise at the painful skid of his taunt flesh on the hard metal. He grumbled and rubbed the bright pink-red welt on his thighs soothing it with the friction of his cool hand on enflamed skin. He blinked, the pain ebbed and gave away to a dull throb, bearable and slightly warm. Noa rose on to his feet, the floor was smooth and cold, it felt slick and glossy he padded around a bit listening to his feet slap on the floor _bare and new_. He traced his hand over things, the metal table, feeling it slide and watching it shimmer under his fingers. He could feel groves and light scratches in the solid metal. It felt nice, the sense of touch, the ability to see _real_ things the scratches were light grey against the metallic black-silver. He then walked slowly to the wall and looked at it, a very light blue possibly a pale aqua it felt so smooth and silken under his finger tips. He delighted in the feel of it, the sensations were electric they were amazing and wonderful. He purred to himself the noise rippling in his throat. So new. Everything was so fresh and novel to him. 

He smiled again. Memories arose, of when he had a puppy, when he could feel the soft fur and hear the dog panting and wuffing he then closed his eyes and smashed his hands against the wall. It was all Seto's fault. It was HIS fault that everything was gone. Noa looked at his hands, they ached now, his perfect new hands they were already hurt. He sighed softly and turned back to the table, hopped back up on to the hard cold table, shivering with a yelp, it was cold as ice again. 

He then looked down further at his body, it only just comprehended to him that he was naked. He had often revelled in nakedness in his mind, but this was real _flesh_. He looked at the light sea-green hairs between his legs, then at the thick length, he had only been able to imagine it up to now. But now he could see it, the hard shaft, in the _flesh_ so to speak. It was stirring, the cold air made it turn rigid, he frowned, he'd never actually seen one, _hard_, before. He found that his cheeks were flushed, he knew that it was _taboo_ to be doing this, looking and having thoughts. It was this unmentionable feeling that made him excited; he felt it throbbing with his own thrilled delight. He found himself stroking his lose pale green hair about his neck, the strands felt soft and silken in his hands as he rubbed them, staring at his own pale member as he did. He looped the hair around his fingers, resisting the urge to stroke the thick, inflamed shaft instead. He looked away, he'd never experienced this, nor had he seen _his own _ not like this. Not with such intent thoughts on his mind. He _wanted_ to touch it, caress it. But his hands trembled he knew it was wrong. He had learnt enough from the _net _to know. But he knew from both sides, this_ activity_ was in some senses _entertaining. _He had read enough on the _subject_ and it was one that intrigued him, a lot. His hand slid from his hair, slowly, with a tedious drag. It settled on the smooth _new_ skin of his chest he felt the firm hard skin of his pectorals. He looked at his chest, looked at the smooth flawless skin, how perfect his body was. He found his curious fingers delving down to search for the soft flushed pink of his soft nipples. 

The long sleek digits pinched and stroked the nubs of flesh, feeling them turn taut and hard he rolled one between his thumb and forefinger, watching the flesh twist slightly, he could feel the light heat on his skin. It felt electric. He stroked now, tracing a single fingernail around the firm tip, looking at every detail of the skin. Looking at the light pink nubs of flesh. He was starting to ache between his legs; he felt it, a dull throbbing of arousal. His hands moved slowly down his toned abs felling each ripple, every carved contour as he thought about what he was about to do and how he knew it was wrong but couldn't resist the urge to stroke and grope his own thick length. He looked again, brief, chaste glances. It looked strangely beautiful to him. Then he supposed it would. The flesh was enticing to him. He'd ever seen it like this before. He licked his dry lips, and took a shake-y deep breath; _experimentation _was the best way to learn as _they_ said.  He felt the base of his abdomen coming close under his fingertips, looking at the smooth base of his pelvis, finally with a shudder and a long sighing yelp, his hand touched the pale appendage, feeling it shudder. The head seemed to get darker, a deep pink-red shade. He traced his thumb up the stiff straight firmness, and then he slowly began to rub the head over and over with his thumb, jabbing at the hole, shivering at the sudden tingling cold sensation it would bring him. The feeling zigzagged over his spine like a brief caress. His hair stood on end, his skin shivered and his lips parted to groan. He then curled his fingers around the stiff _pole_ they tightly coiled around it, similar to a grip on a _joystick_ his lips twisted to a smirk at the irony of that brief thought. But he lost all ability to hold his thoughts as he stroked and moved his four closed fingers up and down the stiffness. He began to moan softly, lips totally parted as he purred and groaned out loud. He felt the heat enclosed in his fist, purring loudly to it as he began to thrust the length in to his balled hand, feeling the heat envelop it totally. The throbbing drove Noa wild, he was watching the head, watching it spew white slick _milky_ seed, like white fire, trickling over the firm head and down his hand, his hand glittered like it was covered in wet frost. His hand felt hot and sticky, he began to thrust his hard length in faster, with a growing urgency, an _alien_ feeling to his teenage mind. But one that seemed strangely comforting. He closed his eyes now, just feeling, not looking. He could feel _hot, moist, sticky _and he could_ smell it. Musky, salty _and _enthralling_, the scent of himself drove him wild with ecstasy. He listened to the wet noises, the squelches and the slushy noises of hand and shaft, the fiction making loud _slop_ noises. His senses reeled and his chest began to rise and fall quicker as he pumped and pounded his hand up and down, lifting and gyrating his hips to meet the hot wet of his closed fist. 

The feeling made his head swim, spin, he tried to keep level, but soon he found himself laying back on the cold metal, pounding harder and faster, until it was frantic and a blur of hand and flushed skin. Finally with an exalted cry, a roar, he felt it. Pure release a total loss of self, of time and of situation. Hot white fire spewed out of his dragon, _liberation_ in its purest form, on to his chest. He panted, the new body shook with delight, trembling all over deep breaths as his chest rose and fell fast. He could hear and feel his heart, the rush of blood. His hand was still around his shaft, loosely now, slow and soft strokes he just contented in feeling the wetness smearing over his hand and his now flaccid member. Noa slowly sat up, his breath returning and his heart slowing, the throbbing between his legs was gone now and it gave way to an enchanting feeling of release and pleasure. The feeling was indescribable, the sense of sudden and amazing release, new to the senses and new to the mind. The rush, the thrill it made everything suddenly melt and give way to satisfaction _but_ it was only temporary. His blue eyes twisted with anger once more and he found the allure of his actions has shattered like a mirror, the shards of happiness left him and it gave way to the hatred of _Seto Kaiba_ that MAN he hated that FOOL he finally calmed down and he settled back with a sigh. It would ebb soon. This anger would be resolved. Seto Kaiba would pay. He laid down and closed his eyes, he purred softly, comforted with the idea of Seto's head on the floor. Mewing in delight as he curled up, tired from his own exploration of the flesh. Finally sleep claimed him like a lost child and he drifted in to dreaming. 

_He would die._

_Seto would pay…_

_Seto yawned loudly, then he blinked, he was so tired._ The day was so harsh, he yawned and looked out the window at the painful sunshine, then looked away and resumed typing, he didn't even know what he was typing, something. Work. His eyes drooped heavy like lead under subtle hazel lashes. He rubbed his forehead, groaning in pain. For some reason sleep had become a myth to him, he didn't sleep anymore. It was a luxury. Maybe it was his _training_ that had stopped him sleeping… stopped his dreaming. He didn't know. His head slowly began to settle on his arms, he was drifting. So tired…. 

_Frantic dreams. Wild and crazy. Scary. Dark. _Seto rarely had these kinds of dreams. He only remembered dreams that scared him from when he was a child, the images of his Stepfather, a looming Shadow, a dark and evil presence high over him. Yelling. His voice an echoing boon "There is no time for sleep boy!" a loud smack to his cheek, echoing in milky blackness "Work harder!" "You better finish all those sums before dinner time." The slaps got louder, more painful. He trembled in those dreams. He quivered and whimpered. A Belt snugly round his neck, getting tighter, a whip tilting his chin up as his stepfather bellowed at him.

But.

This was not the dream. That was the past dream. The dream that _once_ scared him he had hued his retribution of Gozaburo, that old man now lay dead and finally buried. The dreams now were frantic, wild, Scary he whimpered. In his dreams it was dark. A few clusters of flashing lights, light blues, greens and violets they twinkled like stars. Bright against a background of dim and black. He then realised that he was in his office, it was dark. Nighttime. He was alone his office felt colder than he remembered, why was he in there anyway? Surely dreams were surreal? This felt more realistic than anything.

Suddenly things changed, they were surreal, suddenly things seemed to be moving around him, cords, cables, wires all of them start to wriggle, moving like cobras. Thrashing from side to side, slowly, waving like twisted heads. The heads of snakes. He looked, eyes emotionless, looking around at the blackness, the wavering in the darkness. He took a few slow steps back the cords followed, they were in the patchy _circle_ of light he could see them, then they lunged like lightning and caught him, sticky, gooey cords wrapped around his arms and legs he yelped and struggled. But the cords tightened, thick wires were constricting he looked around, head thrashing from side to side quickly, trying to see the origin of the cords.

They came from darkness, thick and black in a corner, then one coiled around his neck, tightly, he whimpered the pain was starting to drown him. Hot aching pain surged through him like lightning. The wire-snakes began to totally wrap around his arms, legs, his waist. He was slowly becoming amassed in bunched coils of cables, they were shiny metallic, silvers, deep navy blues and dark crimson reds. Tight, gooey and thick. Then behind him, the laugh, he had heard it once before. From the computer. That high-pitch, wild, laugh. He looked, neck craning from side to side to see. Frantic looking, wanting to see what held him, remembering the laugh the cords were around his neck now, tighter, is whole body was covered in gooey thick cables. They were crawling up his face slowly now, along his cheeks, in to his hair, his blue eyes were soon all that could be seen, he looked but a film of goo impaired his vision. He tensed. He was slowly remembering the emotion of fear. What would happen to him? Was this _really_ a dream? He couldn't tell now..

"I'll tell you one thing." Said a soft, young, voice.

Seto looked, he could make out a figure in front of him, small, clothed in white he looked, he could make no noise, only a muffled murmur "….. "

"This is _real_ you _will_ suffer this fate! Seto Kaiba!!" The name Kaiba echoed _Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!_  Then everything turned white, bright, blinding white and he was sitting up in his office panting, sweating, staring at his laptop and his hands. His hands were trembling. He'd drifted in to sleep.

He rubbed his forehead again and again. Then he quickly moved to the coffee machine, he didn't _want_ to experience that. _Ever_. He slouched in to his chair, nursing the cup, taking long slow sips. The caffeine would have to last a while! He closed his eyes, making a gasp. He hadn't gasped since he was a child, not the gasp of shock. When he closed his eyes he had a flicker of memory, the dream, an image of those cords entering him through his mouth, every intention of tearing him apart. He shuddered and opened his sore red-rimmed eyes. Sleep. He _needed_ it. He was slowly being _tortured _ in to agonising existence. Something. Someone was slowly trying to cause him to break down. 

_"You better have it ready."_ That was what Noa said to the _Big Five_ from his computer screen. He was back inside the mind of the computer. "I want it in there for this evening."

"At once sir." They nodded.

"Hide it. Keep it secret. We can't have him _knowing_ can we?" the voice was musing and smirking. Dark and playful like a lilting cat mew. 

"No sir. We can't. We'll be careful…." They shuffled about, planning and preparing. Noa turned, letting the image filter out slowly. He was gone. The Big Five sighed. The sea-green haired teen was starting to scare them. Noa Kaiba was as intimidating-no. _More_ intimidating than his father. 

Noa returned to the bedroom in his mind, laying on white silks, a smile, genuinely crazy on his lips. At last. The traps were set. The plans were laid. And he was ready for an all out _attack_ on Seto Kaiba. He lazed, arms behind his head, supporting his head, he closed his eyes and relaxed totally. No dreams graced his mind this day. He just rested in total calm. Peaceful in his mind. But yet a maelstrom in his heart, disgust and hatred, for that brunette _boy_. 

_The day passed. The light waned to the twilight and then darkened in to the navy of nighttime. _He was calm. Dreams forgotten. Seto was ready to go. He stood, looking up to find the _Big Five_ standing in the door way "Can I help you?" he asked, blunt. 

"yes. Mister Kaiba." 

"What?" he muttered. 

"Well. Sit down sir. This is important." 

Seto sat, not amused and not interested "This better be good." He grumped.

"Oh it is sir. It is." They were smirking now, a light chuckle rippling through the stiff old men.

Seto rose a brow, when ever they showed signs of amusement or happiness he was bothered. Normally they scowled. Muttered and complained. But not right now. They were passive, smiling nearly cheerfully. "Well. Hurry up" he murmured.

"Very well."

"NOW!" yelled one.

Seto blinked "What the hell!?" 

But. Before Seto could move _five_ were gone, moved out of the room. He heard the sickening _SNAP_ of a lock being turned. Then the sound of a key being taken. He looked around, the light suddenly went out with a loud humming _Boop. _He then realised that there was only the twinkling blue, green and violet of small lights from the computers around him.. nothing… but that star-like glow… he froze. This. His dream. It was real? Or would he wake up? He found himself praying within that it was only a dream. 

But. It wasn't. He felt it. _Really_ felt it. A cord moving, slick and hard around his leg. Tight around his ankle. He stiffened and moved, kicking it away. Kicking it hard. He twirled _those bastards! _They had done it again! Tricked him! He growled and ran to a side door, a panel that he'd had installed in case of _emergency _well he didn't see that there would be anything worse than this. He moved in to the small stairway and began to run, out on to the 49th floor. Down the hallway. He heard shouts above, a growling voice that bellowed "_YOU IDIOTS! HE GOT AWAY_!" then mumbles of the Big Five, apologising to their new leader no doubt. He carried on running. But he heard it, a loud thundering snap. A cracking noise, the ceiling above was giving way. He looked slight, blue eyes wide as he realised the coils were following him. Their metallic bodies glittering and rippling like liquid-diamond in the darkness. He ran on and on, down the halls, similar, their generic white-grey pattern whizzing by like a dark blur. 

His breaths were short pants, hard on his chest as he forced his way in to the stairwell, pushing the door hard, running down the stairs, leaping part of the way down. He was quickly running _47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42……_on and on he ran. Until he was running through the 30's and the 20's. He could hear yells from the floors above "GET BACK HERE!" "Brat!". Then he felt it. The cords were behind him. Along with the high-pitch ghostly laughing. It echoed, it was closer. He was watching with quick glances, brief and fervent, His shoes made little sound on the polished stairs, just the clomp as he flew down each flight. The cords were close now, behind him, near enough to brush his neck. He tensed with a yelp and ran fast. It was, however, too late the cords made one final lunge and four of them caught on to him. One round each arm. One round each leg. He was being suspended, held by the mass of cords; quickly others came, catching him more. He struggled as they curled and coiled quickly around him.

Then behind him. He heard laughter a mocking chuckle, then footsteps light steps, coming toward him. Not the clomp of the black hard heeled boots of the _Big Five_ but something lighter. Softer. Like a preying cat. Seto couldn't move his head very far, these coils were quicker. They were already around his neck, they were also in his hair now, but for some reason they left his face, curling against his cheeks, spilling slime-y sticky goo down, but they didn't touch his eyes, nose or mouth. He was totally covered now. But he could see to the side of him a little way, someone stood there in a Chinese suit, looking at him. Their face was hidden away from his sight, deliberate? Most likely. Could this be the _boss_ that the _Big Five_ were following? The boy chuckled. He could tell it was a boy, no a teen, their voice was young yet scarred by experience. "Seto Kaiba….. we meet. Properly… at last." 

Seto didn't respond. He did not know this strange kid. What kind of teenager has the _means_ and the _power_ to send cables after you? He didn't want to know. "…."

"Come now. Don't act so stoic. You _will_ know me very well soon." There was a chuckle "After all. You took my place. You thief." 

Thief? Seto? No. he had no idea what this crazy child was talking about and he didn't want to know at that he closed his eyes and turned his head as away as the cords would allow. "…." 

There were more steps, the teen was closing in, then he felt a hand on his cheek, stroking lightly. If felt wrong. The cords were around his eyes now, blocking the view, he would have glared, his lips were curled in to a snarl there was a long laugh "Don't like it? Well tough. I intend to make you suffer!" the voice was a bitter angry growl now. Threatening? No. Promising. This teenager promised to make Seto suffer. He couldn't help but believe those words.

But they wouldn't scare him. No way. He would prevail again! There was nothing that could be worse than some of the things he had experienced in his life. He wouldn't let some laughing teenage get to him. Never. He didn't respond to the taunts and the snarled promises. Then suddenly he felt it. Burning pain. Hot and sudden like a clap of thunder. The teenage had struck him. Slapped his cheek firmly. Seto felt the stinging burn of pain and the inflaming of the skin. The heat that radiated from it. 

The teen laughed. The wild high-pitched laugh that Seto knew, he had heard it before and it filled him with dread. He shuddered. Shook with anger. This teenager had been stalking him! A growl clenched in his throat. But the teen still laughed "Sorry. Seto. Am I too much?" the voice was arrogant "I thought as much. Heh." 

Seto then felt a thumb and forefinger grip his chin tightly, he tensed, going stiff. Then a gaps left him. The next sensation was shocking. Lips. Warm and soft lips light brushed to his. A chaste brief passing. He shivered, wilting under that sudden caressing. Then the tongue of the teenager moved to stroke his lips, tracing around them. If he could stare. If he could glare. If only. He would do both of those and more. He struggled against his bindings, wildly struggling against tight coils and the lips and tongue of this _brat!_

Noa smirked, licking his lips after, he then spoke in a hushed whisper against Seto's lips "That. Seto Kaiba. Was a warning from me. A promise. I will make your life hell. My name is Noa. Noa Kaiba. Remember it." Then Noa struck Seto's head hard, watching the boy fall limp in the coils of cords. He smirked amused, the cables had unravelled from his eyes now, he could see the whole face of Seto Kaiba. He hadn't expected the young man to be quite so _beautiful_ up close. He looked again, tracing a finger over the jaw line, the cheekbones, each delicate eyebrow. He took in every inch of the beauteous face. Then he smirked and walked up towards the labs, the cords followed like a puppy to its master. 

_"It's time. Prepare him." _Laughter dark and wild echoed as the green-haired teenager dragged Seto with him…. In to the laboratory. 

_The lab was cold it was clinically clean and very unpleasant._ Harsh light left no shadow, except for under machines and behind them. Seto was now chained and secured tightly to a metal chair. Light spilling on to him. He was still unconscious, fatigue, exhaustion and the shock of the blow had all managed to render him immobile. Noa grinned. He couldn't contain the laughter, Seto was now here, ready for revenge. He smirked. And moved to a surgical table he picked up a pair of waxy-rubber gloves. Slipping them on with a loud snap. Smirking in delight to the echoing smack of rubber against skin. He then moved to the prone boys body, he looked at the teenager, his face was stern, he frowned even when asleep. Noa began to dig around in the pocket of Seto's white trench coat, he quite liked that coat. White. A good colour he loved white, maybe it reminded him of when he was _pure? A child?_ He didn't know nor did he care. He rummaged in the pocket until he found something, the deck of Seto Kaiba, the glossy cards glinted on the top was Seto's pride and joy, the _engine of Destruction_, the invincible Blue Eyes White Dragon. He took the card, a smirk of pure and utter evil on his young, chiselled features. He seemed even more insane and dangerous when he smirked. Darker and more predator than 17-year old _reborn_ teen. 

He took one of the cards and layed on a pane of glossy glass, underneath this glass was a network of metal and cables. Some kind of _Scanner_ he closed the smooth plastic lid on the scanner and turned back to Seto. On his way toward the teen he picked up a strange item.

It looked like a helmet, hollowed and head shaped. It was some kind of sensor, there were sharp and painful looking needles of metal on it, on the inside, they were obviously meant to probe the brain, looking for whatever the wielder desired. Noa stood in front of Seto and lifted the device, settling it on the brunette teens head. He watched Seto's face contort with pain, he was wincing and a soft whimper was arising from between his lips. Noa grinned and began to attach some thick wires to sockets on the outer-shell of the device. He then finished locking them in place and securing Seto's head in a vice-like appendage to keep it straight and to keep him immobile. Seto laid on the raised table, looking like some kind of creation out of _Dr. Frankenstein_. Wires and cables were all around him, everything was metal and glittered. But it was not gold nor was it wonderful. Noa walked over to a high-tech computer and began to type something on the smooth –white– keys. There was some brief beeping-groan noises, croaky like someone with a sore throat, there was some flashing and movement on the screen then Noa opened a programme.

_Welcome to Brain-Scan 4000._

_Opening programme…_

_… Please Wait…_

_50% complete…_

_100% complete. _

The screen then opened on to a somewhat _twisted_ opening page, there was a picture of a surgeon performing surgery upon someone's brain, there was a highlight upon the blood and the mush that was trickling in a _moving GIF_ from the head on to the table. Noa loved this programme. He smirked. Then he began to type something on the main option screen, in a _task bar_ he would assign the programme the task he desire of it then soon Seto would be in torment like he never knew it.

_You have selected "Open Scan." Would you like to start scanning?_

_Yes._

_Please wait while we upload electrodes and begin the process._

_Thank you._

Noa waited patiently, it didn't take long, all of his technology was fast and efficient, much like him. He grinned evilly. He wanted to laugh so badly, until it hurt, but he couldn't risk rousing the sleeping brunette. Soon the screen before him was on the _Brain-search screen_ from here Noa could select to look up anything he wanted within Seto's brain. His _fears_. His _joys_. His _pains_ and even his **_desires. _**He had true power over Seto Kaiba and is fragile mind. Noa knew what his father had done to Seto, he knew about the endless days and nights of work and torture, beating and abuse. Shouting and taunting. He knew that Seto held his own purely to defy the abuse of Gozaburo Kaiba. But. Noa also knew that this resistance was fragile and could crack at any time. Given the right amount of _pressure_, _pain_ and _humiliation_. 

He began looking. Searching for clues. One of the main things that popped up frequently in Seto's mind was the loved of the _Blue Eyes _it seemed the dragon had earned a place in his _heart_ if Seto had one. Noa moved to the scanner, which contained the Blue Eyes card. He watched as it was uploaded in the _comparison_ section of the _Brain-Scan Programme_. He then made a comparison to what about this dragon would humiliate him. The first thing to come up was _Toon Blue Eyes _it seemed seeing his beast as a cuddly plushie had disgusted him badly. But. The Teen had other fears… _darker fears_.   
Fears that made Noa laugh wildly. Maybe _killing_ Seto wasn't the best end-result for the brunette… maybe there were greater torments in store for the brunette should he stay alive.. Death was too _easy_ for Seto Kaiba….

END OF CHAPTER 4 

XD *LMAO* Brain-Scan. Twisted no? Well I guess I didn't name this Twisted Engine for fun eh?

I "enjoyed" typing this chapter, Pepsi is a powerful demon when it gets in to your head! O.o believe! ^_^;;; Umm I really **NEED**reviews… if you want to get to the yaoi and see what Noa is going to do to Seto to break him… then well I need reviews (SM DON'T TELL NO ONE! XD) 

Okay! Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^_~

Ciao!

~*YYC*~

"Perverted, crazy, evil, twisted, dark, demented, spiteful, hateful and dangerous… and that's just NOA! XD"  


End file.
